birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonlord and Luigi
This article focuses on the interactions between Dragonlord and Luigi. Overview These two characters are BT Productions's favorite characters from Fortune Street. They had a major storyline where they bonded and had a showmance. The climax arrived when they killed Cheryl Barrett. It is likely they would have continued their affair, but they stopped their affair shortly after Cheryl's death. History The subheadings below detail all the interactions between Dragonlord and Luigi. Revenge for Circle Dragonlord is frustrated over losing a Circle simulation to Luigi, so he goes on a massive rampage. Dragonlord succeeded in killing Luigi, but he also killed four other characters (since it was a massive rampage). Hit the Road Dragonlord and Luigi compete for safety from eviction as their team ended Ride the Rocket in last place. Luigi wins HoH while Dragonlord is evicted. Sam is Still Missing! Luigi joins a search party to find Dragonlord, but fails. They later turn angry because another search party stole their event. LGB 29 Aftermath Since Dragonlord turned super angry, he unleashed a Darkness Storm, with Luigi caught in it. LGB Roomies Dragonlord and Luigi participated in the Roomies Meme. Luigi starts the meme by uncaringly going into the kitchen only wearing his undergarments, causing Dragonlord to laugh at him. Later, Dragonlord catches Luigi making out with Mario, and takes a picture of the brothers to use as blackmail. The semifinal scenario has Dragonlord and Luigi participating in a party with lots of booze and fun (along with the others that were in the meme). Dragonlord and Luigi After Dragonlord won in Crystal penguin's playthrough of Super Mario Bros. (a board in which Luigi was the computer), BT Productions drew Dragonlord and Luigi together. Dragonlord looks at Luigi with evil intent, while Luigi sweats nervously and tries to look away. Early Dragonlord vs. Luigi Dragonlord and Luigi get into an epic final battle over the Ball of Light early, but they accidentally kill Pachinko Secretii in the crossfire. Dragonlord x Luigi (Bond) Dragonlord and Luigi bond strongly, which marks the start of their showmance. Dragonlord x Luigi (Theme Park) Dragonlord and Luigi head to a theme park, when Ella suggests (in song) they kiss at the top of the ferris wheel. Dragonlord takes the opportunity to kiss Luigi. Luigi's Melody of Love Luigi wanted to pay Dragonlord back for the theme park incident, so he decides to sing a song. However, Strong Immortal takes over and sings Luigi's song. This causes Dragonlord to be overwhelmed by emotions. Mystery Victim! (Example) The climax of Dragonlord and Luigi's romance occurs when they team up and kill Cheryl Barrett. Dark Hammer Bro Gets Grounded (1) Dragonlord and Luigi end their showmance, but Dark Hammer Bro loves the couple and makes a video of their second kiss. Dragonlord starts crying after he sees the video, while Luigi fainted. After Dragonlord recovers, he explains that he and Luigi broke up some time after the murder of Cheryl. But they are still on good terms. Dark Hammer Bro Gets Grounded (2) When Dark Hammer Bro objected to Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii's wedding, he brought up how Dragonlord went from dating Luigi to marrying his Ball of Light enemy. Lily Faces Karma Dragonlord and Luigi never directly interacted (as they are on different teams), but it is implied that Luigi's death made Dragonlord angry, as he delivered immediate karma to Lily Secretii (Luigi's killer). Turbo's Third Option Dragonlord and Luigi are sleeping with each other. Category:Relationships